


Fizzy Kisses and Personality Misses

by Sassqueensparklebitch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad summary is bad, Fluff, Highschool AU, Jean is a dear, Love Confessions, Love Triangle, M/M, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Sorry Not Sorry, Why is it Yeager not Jaeger, bad chapter title is bad, i have no idea what i am doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassqueensparklebitch/pseuds/Sassqueensparklebitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad summary is bad. Eren is a Freshman in Shingeki no Kyojin High and is heartbreakingly in love wit apathetic Student Council President and senior Levi Ackerman. How will his feelings be swayed by knowing he has other prospects and being on the receiving end of Levi's typically dismissive nature? Will a kiss he's always wanted end their relationship before it ever had a chance to flourish? Eren is never drinking soda again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fizzy Kisses and Personality Misses

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so don't judge me too hard for needing this to be out there. This is based on Free! fanart I saw of Makoto stealing Rin's first kiss so that he could taste his soft drink. It was too cute to not be inspired XD Anywhoo just an fyi this is Eren x Levi-centric although there is some Eren x Jean. Also, I do not ascribe to the cliché of having Eren indefinitely pining for Levi regardless of what Levi does just because he is determined. Eren is a bamf and he is desirable. End of rant. Unbeta'd and will probably sprinkle the necessary commas and shit at a later date.

     Eren didn't know when it had happened really he was just stunned that they had managed to become friends after a very successful stint as arch enemies. It had been several months since their last fight and here he was in an empty homeroom with a boy with two tone hair cradling his hand and confessing to him. Jean was leaning on a table looking up at him, eyes sparkling with warmth and hope. And it was just killing Eren. It wasn't that this didn't feel right or that he couldn't see himself being happy with Jean it was just that he had confessed to Student President Levi Ackerman a couple months ago and he was fairly certain he was in love with him. 

"J-Jean I," Eren murmured softly almost inaudibly to the boy in front of him. Jean brought up his left arm and caressed his cheek delicately as if he were to crumble by his very touch. 

"Shhh," Jean replied almost crooning as his thumb brushed lightly over Eren's tan cheek. Eren's eyes all but watered at the overwhelming affection directed at him.

"I know I'm not your first choice but I can make you happy. I'm see how you light up just at the thought of him and I get jealous because I want to see that lovely smile of yours directed at me. He doesn't deserve you. And I'm not saying that I do but I would do all that I can to earn a place in your heart. I'll work every day to deserve you and that's something he will never do. Eren... just please... Give me a chance." 

     Eren was sobbing at this point. It just hurt so much. If only he loved Jean the way he did Levi things would be so much easier. Seeing this Jean stands up and brings Eren into an embrace arms wrapped tight around his slim waist, head tucked into the crook of his neck. Jean couldn't help but inhale Eren's sweet scent like rain over a meadow of flowers mixed with fresh pine.

"Hey bright eyes don't cry. I just wanted you to know that I'm here. You are not obligated to do anything about it we can stay friends. I will always be here for you, you know that." 

     The departure of their bodies was a melancholic one summed up by Eren's final words of

"Thank you."

\------- _Some time later_

     Levi always teased him he was used to it by now. Eren had a habit of visiting Levi every time he had the chance. During his free period he'd visit the upperclassman at the student council room even if just to be near him in silence. Eren was a persistent person and although Levi never gave him an answer to his confession he was filled with hope that his senpai would return his feelings. This often left him with over-analytical pining whilst he walked home to his apartment but that was a problem for future Eren. Furthermore, countless people had confessed to Levi, men and women alike, but he had rejected them outright without a shred of mercy. Typical of his cold demeanor. That had to mean something right? He had to more than just tolerate him if Levi didn't banish him from his presence as he did the others. So he remained determined.

     Currently they were alone in the room Hanji, the publicity commissioner, had gone on a rant about putting up posters for the winter formal and sequestered all the council members into assisting her. All except for Levi who pardoned himself because as he put it he "doesn't have time for your bullshit shitty glasses!” Levi Ackerman: graceful, intelligent, and above all else very, very blunt. Adding more fire to Eren's reasoning that Levi wouldn't spend time with him unless he wanted to. 

     Eren was drinking one of the new soft drinks from the vending machine. The kind with neon colors and over designed label with hundreds of fizzy bubbles. As soon as he set it down Levi who was sitting right next to him stopped looking over the council charter and pulled him into a kiss. Levi's tongue slipped over his bottom lip earning him a shocked gasp and entrance into Eren's mouth. His tongue swept over his mouth hungrily as though he were mapping it for future reference. His tongue flitted over Eren's briefly before pulling apart and returning to his previous task. At this point Eren was panting partly from loss of breath another part from shock. His face was a deep crimson, not that Eren was never uncharacteristically flushed around Levi but this was on a different level. 

"W-why did you do that?" Eren asked. 

"I wanted to taste your soft drink." Levi replied matter-of-factedly as if that were a normal thing to do. 

Eren stuttered some more but managed, "Why? I would have let you taste it. I would’ve bought you one if you would have told me."

     Still caught off guard that someone would do that just to taste his drink especially not Levi fucking Ackerman notorious clean freak who would rather cut his arm off than touch a door handle he did not disinfect first. 

"Calm the fuck down brat this was just easier. It's not like I like you or anything." Levi stated in his usual lackluster tone.

    Eren was offended by that. Not only was his first kiss stolen for something as frivolous as tasting his drink but it was entirely absent of any sentiment. Sure Levi had said some hurtful things in the past but his words just then crumbled any hope Eren had left. At that moment he decided that he would tear Levi out of his heart.  Eren picked up his things and ran out the corridor leaving a neon-green soda can in his wake and a tingling on his lips.

 

\---- _A week later_

"Leeeeviiii!" Hanji yelled dramatically flailing their arms to gain his attention. 

     Not yet his turn on the court Levi walked over to them on the bleachers before his match with Erwin. He was wearing the typical Shingeki no Kyojin school gym uniform black shorts and grey t-shirt Hanji was donning the same.

"What is it shitty glasses I don't have all day."

"It seems as though you lost your shadow. What happened?" they asked.

     Levi glanced up to the second story and focused on a particular window one that housed a gem eyed brat who on a normal day would sneak glances out to where they were on the courtyard. It irked him to no end that Eren had not looked their way surprised that he found himself missing the borderline stalker behavior. His worry somewhat quelled at seeing Eren's eyebrows knitted in thought and bottom lip partially tucked under perfect teeth, a telltale signs of focus. The sudden luminescent smile of his brought Levi back to reality, annoyed it wasn't directed toward him. Levi decides to respond to Hanji before they blew things out of proportion.

"Midterms are coming up he's probably studying you mad scientist hag."

    Levi walked back to the court before hearing their pterodactyl screech, upon his arrival taking a moment to stare back to his favorite window.

 

\--- _1 month later_

     Levi was beyond annoyed. Midterms had come and gone but his brat has not come to see him. He has no insight where his classes are, save the window and like hell he would bug him there where he has always seen Eren so happy just to bitch him out. Albeit, a very necessary action but no one else needed to know his private life. He resigns himself to talking to him after school is out on his walk home and no Levi would never admit that he follows him home to make sure he gets back alright, he rather lick a doorknob. Today was Wednesday too, Eren’s shopping day, he could use it as a pretext for bumping into him after Eren buys his groceries for the week. Levi spends the rest of his day watching the clock.

\--- _Later that day_

     Eren walks out of the grocery store left hand intertwined with Jean’s. Eren couldn’t help but think how nice it was, rather than looking down to his feet he looks at Jean’s face his lips quirked up in a soft smile. Eren wonders what would it be like to kiss those lips. _Would they be as soft as they looked_? They had been dating for nearly a month and they were yet to have their first kiss. Jean was waiting for Eren to be ready. Eren was just scared that the magic would be gone after it, that Jean would realize he was nothing special and not worth his time. Even worried that Jean would not mean it what with his only experience being a dazzling but emotionless kiss. He didn’t want to lose what he had with Jean. Forcing those thoughts out of his mind Eren pathetically attempts to adjust his scarf with his grocery bag clad hand not thinking once to disentangle their fingers, earning him a cute little giggle from Jean.

“Here.” Jean says. Setting the bags he was holding with his left hand onto the pavement and gently freeing his right from Eren’s.

“My groceries!” Eren whined.

     Only to be hushed by Jean swiftly pulling his scarf down from over his lips and covering them with his own. The kiss is soft leaving Eren with warmth in his chest. Jean’s hands are still cradling his head as they pull apart Eren’s nose is dusted pink the color slowly spreading to the rest of his face. In the blink of an eye there is a large thud against the metal gate beside Eren. He is taken aback by the scene playing out before him. Levi had tackled Jean against the gate arm pushing against Jean’s chest harshly. Grey eyes he once compared to a calming storm had pupils blown wide radiating anger.

“How dare you set a finger on what does not belong to you?” Levi practically yells at Jean.

“Get off of him you asshole!” Eren yelps as he pries Jean from Levi’s hold and stands in front of him.

“I do not belong to anyone let alone you.” He continues.

“What is going on here? Eren are you cheating on me?” Levi asks hurt and disbelief heavy in his voice.

“What the hell are you talking about? Jean is my boyfriend. You and I are not and have never been involved, Levi.”

“But you confessed to me and…”

     Eren interrupts him before Levi could get another word in.

“Yes, I did but that was months ago and it most definitely does not justify how you are acting. Yes, I confessed to you, yes I followed you around like a miserable puppy does his owner but you made it perfectly clear you were not interested in me. So you have no right to get involved in my relationship with Jean.”

     In that moment it all came crashing down on Levi. Why Eren had been avoiding him, why he hadn’t so much as looked at him, he thought that he had rejected him. For once his mask of indifference did more than hide what he was really feeling, that day when he had kissed Eren it had betrayed him. Levi took a step forward and raised his hand in an attempt to bring Eren’s into his own but he was brushed off.

“Was that not enough for you? Stringing me along and humiliating me, making me think that you cared when you never have. Now you can’t even let me be happy with someone who can actually love me back.” Eren was in tears.

“I… shit… I-I’m sorry Eren.” was all Levi could say before he ran away.

     That night Levi cried himself to sleep realizing he had to win Eren back. More importantly, realizing he had to prove he deserved him in the first place. Looking into those beautiful eyes that were always so full of happiness and youthful optimism was heartbreaking when he saw it fade. Eyes which rivaled the indescribable hue of the sea riddled with tears, losing all signs of a spark that consumed him, made him whole and it was all Levi’s fault. This was shit indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you lovelies for reading! Til next time!


End file.
